legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd, and Eddy
Ed, Edd and Eddy are three characters from the show named as same. Ed and Eddy are on the villain's side while Edd is on the side of good. They are major characters in the series due to at least one appearing in all stories with one expection Eddy The Greedy leader of the V Team. He formed the V Team for domination but he failed many times. His slimeball sleazyness led to a hated reputation for others. Despite this he is loyal to the team he made, and worships Slade and Anti Cosmo as they hired him and his team to help their plans. Eddy while a selfish jerk has shown himself to have a heart and to be a hero as he truly is in love with Lara Su, and will willingly team up with his foes against villains worse than he is. While the main leader of the opposing team is Dib, he seems to play off and more often with Bender than any other hero because the robot has proved himself a worthy opponent to Eddy and his team, this respect has caused him and Eddy to join forces against common enemies like Uka Uka, Hunson Abadeer, Darkwarrior Duck and most recently Iron Queen and they work well together. Eddy plays a role in almost all adventures as an enemy in the first two, and an alley other wise to the heroes. The V Team Island Adventure was where he got his day in the limelight by working with his team and then collbrating with Bender against Uka Uka as the two both dealt with problems coming from him. After The Great Time Travel Adventure, They bring Ed back to life and then Eddy is arrested by Carmelita Fox for something he didn;t commit he manages to escape thanks to Sly Cooper and his gang and unknown to him Bender who knows Eddy is innocent due to Django being a witness. He runs into the W,H,O.O.P Agency, and reunites with Fiona, Lara Su, Lien Da, Wave, Edd, Lizbeth, Pinky and Brain. He and Edd decide to put their differences behind them and become friends much like he did with Bender and Lizbeth after their team up in The V Team Island Adventure.. Eddy helps his friends against Iron Queen's forces and recultantly trusts Reaver despite his obvious dislike for the gun totting man. Eddy after that goes with the boys and girls to save Edd from Brass. Before he does, Eddy and the Sly Copper Gang go to a compound Bender left on the island for weapons that even Bentley couldn't get his hands on and decide to use them so they won't be out played. He rescues the others with help of his friends. Eddy alongside Bender, Skipper, Edd, Sly, Demtri, Phineas and Asami learn the robotizing orgins of Sally. Eddy wants her down because of the frame charge and that is Eddy's reason. Eddy then promises Sally Mobius while asking Bender and Skipper how they intend to make it possible. He and Edd go along with Bender, Skipper and the rest to stop the madness. Eddy then learns of his team in Mobius and Bender`s conncections to them to ensure of His, Lara, Fiona, Lien Da and Wave`s safety Friends: Edd, Ed, Negaduck, Scrouge, Dr.Nefarious, Fiona Fox, Lara Su, Dr.Cortex, Lien Da, Morcedai, Rigby, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper, Heloise, The Sly Cooper Gang, Sam, Alex, Clover, Jazz Hands, Starfire, Jorgen Von Stangle, Django of the Dead, Crash, Coco, King Julian, Finn, Marceline, Axel, Ice King, Scorpion, Sally Acorn Enemies: Uka Uka, The Joker, Hunson Abadeer, Iron Queen, Terrance Lewis, Eddy's Brother, Brother Blood, Terra, Alternate Doofenschimtz, The Z Force, Count Dooku, Red Skull, Queen Chrsyaltis, Ghestis, Nemesis, Lil Gideon, Hiroshi Sato, 343 Gulity Spark, Professor Calamitous Eddy 1.png Eddy 2.png Eddy 3.png Eddy 4.png Eddy 5.png Eddy 6.png Eddy 7.png Eddy 8.png Eddy 9.png Eddy 10.png eddy 11.png eddy 12.png eddy 13.png eddy 14.png eddy 15.png eddy 16.png Greatest Strength: His Leadership I Guess Greatest Weakness: His Temper Edd The Moral Edd and the smart one. He is one of the most senior allies of Dib and his friends have joined with them as early as the begiining. He is one of the most moral and smartest in the group although he has realpses. Edd seems to have a developed a good friendship with Darkwing as the two seem to be partners on rather fequent ocassion much like Eddy and Negaduck. Edd returns this summer to help the girls against Iron Queen, He reunites with Lizbeth, Pinky and Brain for a common cause. Edd and Eddy work together again with him needing to know how Bender and Eddy did so soundfully. Edd and Lara Su are interrogated by Bender's friend Stan Smith thinking they're terrriosts but Bender, Skipper and Heloise settle everything.. Just like Eddy he forgives him and they become friends again. Edd like Eddy is not exactly great with Reaver as he has called him a triggy happy asshole about Reaver's theory on feral animals. Edd like his team is unsure who Pericles is talking about when he stated "keep an eye on those closest to you." Edd then gets abducted by Brass alongside Clover leaving the others to save him. He is saved by his friends. Edd helps Eddy, Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Asami, Sly and Demtri derobotize Sally and does it personally after Mecha Sally pushs him. Edd then helps Bender and Skipper with their ending madness He is the 2nd most seen after Eddy, and just like Eddy is a main character Greatest Strength: His Intellgence Greatest Weakness: He is highly gemophobic and routine obessed Firends: Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Dexter, Dee Dee, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Eddy, Ed, Lara Su, Sally Acorn, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Azel, Luciuas, Emperor X, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Stewie Griffin, Oscar the Grouch, Dr.Blowhole, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Roxas, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Heloise, Pinky, The Brain, Noob, Hans, Zapp Brannigan, Launchpad, Sam, Alex, Clover, Jazz Hands, The Sly Cooper Gang, Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, The Joker, Hunson Abadeer, Darkwarrior Duck, Tarus Bulba, Professor Calamitous, Alternate Doofenschimtz, No Heart, Hades, Count Dooku, Nemesis, Red Skull, Ghestis, 343 Gulity Spark, Reaver (still is annoyed by him), Hugo Brass, The Iron Queen, Terrance Lewis, Eddy's Brother, Lil Gideon, Hiroshi Sato edd 1.png edd 2.jpg edd 3.jpg edd 4.JPG edd 5.jpg edd 6.jpg edd 7.png edd 8.png edd 9.png edd 10.png edd 11.png Ed The Dumb Ed, Ed unlike Eddy isn't evil, but he is blindly loyal and stupid so he follows Eddy as he tempts him more to his benefit. He helps the V Team in all of their causes due to his loyality although his stupidity keeps him from being a threat to the heroes, and he knows it. Before he died he called in his old pal Agent 9 to assist in a Enemy Mine plot with Bender against Uka Uka as he figured Bender was in trouble. Like said he was killed off by a purple dragon and Anton Chigurh, and then wasn;t seen until he helped Lizbeth get her epihany on near suciide she was driven to. He is brought back from the dead due to Julian sending Eddy a cloning machine Greatest Strength: His Power Greatest Weakness: His stupidity or his cluenessess Friends: Eddy, Edd, Negaduck, Scrouge, Dr.Nefarious, Morecdai, Rigby, Fiona, Lien Da, Lara Su, Bender, Skipper, Jimmy Neutron, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Finn, Marceline, Axel, Scorpion, Ice King, Agent 9, Slade, Anti Cosmo Enemies: The Joker, Uka Uka, Eddy's Brother Ed 2.jpg Eddy.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h54m42s123.png 1b2.gif 1e82c9bccd6668ea6aeeb8596e978e30fd04c401_00.jpg 5ef.png 5F8k.gif 46RCPqf.jpg 4742474-1282505142-40978.gif 93074213-352-k729737.jpg c5dfc7cc22b756d567107c3c5caa9c730f729f92_hq.jpg ed runs.jpg MOVIE_GOOD_FOR_ED!!!.png ed facepalm.gif tumblr_inline_ook7xynbiT1sss5ih_500.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-00h43m15s232.png Trivia on Eddy He has blue eyes Eddy may have stunted growth since he has been the same height for about 5 years Has some inferiorty and trust issues caused by his sadistic brother He admits he doesn't really hate the heroes, He seems to like Bender and the guys with him. THis may explain why they like working together so frequently against bigger foes He is the anti heroic and villainish Ed His middle name is Skipper He is the most recurring Ed having appeared in 5 stories out of 6 to Edd's 4 and Ed's 3 Eddy only missed the Grand Summer Season Trek Trivia on Edd He is the only Edd without a sibling his middle name is Marion He is the Heroic Ed He is by far the least selfish as he puts friends before family or jawbreakers like Ed and Eddy do Edd missed The V Team Island Adventure and The Grand Summer Season Trek Triva On Ed He is the Anti Villainish Ed only a villain because he follows Eddy, He is still best friends with Edd. soap is the only thing that he really dislikes. Despite his stupidity he is highlt knowlegeable at History, Was to Eddy, what King Julian is to Bender He may be the dumbest of the 3 but he is also the funniest. While he may be stupid he is super strong. So strong he can left up the impossible. As a clone he can;t pass on his genes meaning he can't have children just Like Solidus Snake and Solid Snake who are clones too. But he will not die by rapied aging because Dr. Nefarious knows a lot about cloning. is left handed Ed missed The Great Time Travel Adventure, Totally Mobian SPies and The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Members of The V Team Category:Roleplaying Category:Humans Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Anti Villains Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Sane Characters Category:Lovable Rogues Category:Characters hailing from The Ed, Edd and Eddy Universe Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Rivals Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Honorable Villains Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Reformed Villains Category:Kid Heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:Science Heroes Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Funniest Characters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Groups Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Badass Normal Category:Likable Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters who are smarter than they seem Category:Character hated by Bridal Shotacon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tony Sampson Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Samuel Vincent Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Matt Hill Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Raizen High School Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Wataru Takagi Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Trios